Family
by asa-chan
Summary: A little boy with long blue hair tied back in a ponytail, sitting on a swing and he is sobbing. Why? What is the real defination of being an adult? What makes you an adult? Brother fluff.


**Family **

A Beyblade Fanfiction 

****

******Warning**: Umm, OOC, OC.... 

****

**Pairing:** None!!! O.o 

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade 

This is an one-shot. I hope you like it. Review, please! Maybe the fic is a bit, ummm freaky? O.O?? This is just a weird, made-up AU fic. 

Written for Beyblade Fanatic, because of her, I saw the pic of Tyson going to hug Shippu, his brother! Thanks again! 

Ja nee! 

-------------------------------- 

"Blah" - Speaking 

_\Blah\_ - Thinking 

//Blah// - Lyrics 

-------------------------------- 

A maybe six-years old boy was sitting on a swing, sobbing. He had midnight blue hair, pulled back in a pony-tail. His bangs hid his eyes, but a breeze picked up and the bangs were sent flying. 

His eyes were a Chocolate-brown, innocent but still anguished. (A/N: His eyes are brown in Beyblade Revolution, So I use those eyes) 

__

_\They are all so mean! I am not a freak! I am not! Not! Just because I can move '**it**'.... Why must they throw stones at me? What did I do to them? It's unfair!\_

"Takao, what's wong?" A concerned voice asked. The little boy, named Kinomiya Takao, looked up, his face still wet from tears, but his eyes were back to happy, no trace of the sadness there. 

"Nothing is wrong, nii-chan! No-thing!! Something was in my eye!" Grinned Takao. A cheerful smile on his tanned face. 

__

_\I can't stand it, seeing Nii-chan worried. He shouldn't be worried because of me. So, I swore to myself, that I never would be the cause of Nii-chans worry... I won't let it happen, .... So I won't let him see my pain and fear. I am such a burden... \_

Kinomiya Ren frowned. He was a 13 years old boy, with dark-gray hair and eyes like his brother´s, but Ren´s eyes were wary, not innocent and trusting like Takao's. 

"Are you sure? I heard you sobbing and don't you dare to deny it!" Ren said, crouching down in front of Takao. His little brother smiled at him, petite reaching out to touch Ren's handsome face. 

"Don't worry about me, brother!" Takao said. 

__

_\Don't you dare!\ _Thought Takao 

"I can take care of myself! Don't worry! I'm fine, see?" To prove his point, Takao showed his brother a big smile. 

"Grandpa will have my head, when he finds out, that his favorite grandson has troubles." Ren chuckled. 

He laughed loudly as he saw Takao's face. His mouth was wide open and his eyes had the size of dinner plates. 

"Nii-chan! You've got it all wrong! I-I mean, grandpa, does not... uh, favor me! I...! He! Just... You know...! I!" Takao stammered, blushing and twiddling with his thumbs. 

Ren ruffled his brother's hair. "I know, I know. I was just joking!" Smiled Ren gently, carressing his brother's soft face. 

__

_\Nii-chan, you're the only one I can trust.... Mama has left me, Papa has left me and you are Grandpa's favourite grandson.... But you Nii-chan, only you care about me..... Because of you, I will continue smiling. Even, if it's not my destiny to be happy...\ _

//Beyond the burnt-out horizon,   
A single ray of the morning sun is shining.  
Even if you are hurt, don't forget your smile.   
Let's search for the tomorrow when we will meet again// 

"So, what was the real reason, you had cried about?" Ren asked. 

Takao gulped and looked to the side, watching how birds were flying off towards the crimson sunset. 

__

_\Birds are so free,.... I also want to be free..... Soaring through the sky, the wind playing with my hair, forgetting everything.... Freedom. But I must save them...Why me?\ _

//Farewell, you birds who set off into the eastern sky.   
The world will always embrace all of you// 

"Tell me." Commanded Ren. 

"..." 

"Takao!" 

"Ni-chan, am I a freak?? The other kids say that..... They all tease me and call me names.... Today they threw stones at me..." Whispered Takao. 

He heard a gasp. 

Ren´s eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. "They threw stones at you? And you didn't do a single thing? Takao!! You are the Chosen!!! Defend yourself! I know you can do that!" 

"I don't want to be a chosen! I don't wanna!!! Because of that, they are all so mean to me!! That's not nice! I hate it! I hate it so much! And I can't do a thing! Because..." Cried Takao 

__

_\It's my destiny\_

"They are afraid of me! Looking at me like I'm a monster! Laughing, because I'm different!" 

"Takao,... I'm sorry that I've snapped at you.. But,... You hopefully understand, that you must defend yourself against them?" 

"But...am I a freak? A monster? Just because I can do that?" 

"Humans.... are afraid of things or persons, they don't understand and who are more powerful than them. Fear turns into fearful hate. What they fear must be eliminated. But because you are the heir of the Hikaris und I'm the heir of the Yamis, they fear you. Because you are a Hikari! 

You are not a freak. You are not a monster. 

You are the heir of the Hikaris, future ruler of the Hikari-clan!!! 

I am the heir of the Yamis, future ruler of the Yami-clan. 

We are the Chosen. It's our legacy. From our mother. Don't forget that." 

"But mommy died because of me!" Takao sobbed. 

"She knew that she had to die, when she gave birth to the Light-Child. It was her destiny. 

The destiny of the Hikari-Yami-Clan is foreordained. So, please, don't blame yourself." 

"But, nii-chan!!! I don't want to be special!! I want to be just like everybody else, a normal person! But I can't,.. If I would... If I would..." 

Ren smiled gently. 

"So, you want to be like everybody else? The same, dull person? Really? You were born as an original, don't wish to be a copy... People are gregarious animals. When one fool does something, the others do it too. How stupid. You are unique." 

"But, don't you care about other people´s opinion?" 

"Why should I? What does it interest me, what other people think about me? They can f*** themselves, for all I care." 

"How can you endure it?" Takao asked innocently. 

Ren eyes softened. 

"Because I know, I have a person who loves me very much, who doesn't care about what I am and who would never let me alone. That gives me the strenght to carry on. You know Takao, the most terrible thing, that can happen to a person is when you have nobody who cares about you. Being truly alone is so.... horrible... Nobody who thinks about you, nobody who hopes you're alright, nobody who cares when you die..." 

"And Oka-san? She is now all alone, dead. And it's my fault." 

"A person is never dead. The person lives on in the memories of those, who are left behind. Only when people forget about the deceased persons, then they are truly dead. 

See? We all remember Oka-san? so she is not dead. Because we remember her, she lives on. Understand? 

And it's not your fault. Did you want Oka-chan to die? Huh?" 

"No..." 

"See? You didn't want it, so how could it be your fault??" 

"...." 

"Takao!" 

__

_\I still think, I am the one to blame, but Nii-chan did cease my worries. For that I thank you. But I can never say it aloud. I'm sorry.\_

//On the morning when you have lost even your tears,   


Once again, something new will begin// 

The six-years old boy smiled. "Hai, you're right. But still, I don't think that I can ignore the other kids... Wouldn't be it better, when I do nothing?" 

"Nonsense! I heard one wise man say: _Nobody makes a greater mistake then someone, who does nothing because he can only do little_. Be strong! And fight! Live your life to the fullest! Enjoy your life! Don't let others laugh at you! Don't let them push you around, like some weak-minded doll. Make your own choices.. . Be your own person. Choose what you really want. Only you know, what is the best for you. Not others." 

//If it is something you can't reach no matter how you pursue it,   
Catch onto this hand even at the risk of your life//  
  


"But, Nii-chan, Grandpa always says, wait to be older.... Wait till you're old enough. Then I can choose, what I want. I'm too young." 

Ren cleared his throat and crossed his arms."Being 'old enough' is bullshit." He said bluntly. 

Takao stared at him, flabbergasted. 

"There are only two things, that determine whether you're old enough to do something -- whether you _understand_ what the hell you're getting yourself into -- and whether you're willing to accept _responsibility_ for it when it blows up in your face." 

Then Ren added, "How many years you've been alive is ultimately meaningless -- except in as much as it gives human parents a general sort of idea as to, whether their children is _likely_ to understand, what they're getting themselves into. Small children, for instance, can't really comprehend shades of grey -- where a decision or choice can have different answers depending on the circumstances. For them, everything is black and white." 

Takao nodded, a bit confused. "So please, don't be too mad at your class-mates. They are only children." 

"And I am not?" 

"No, you aren't. Many things have happened in your life, too many things. You grew up too fast! You made your own decisions and you accepted the responsibility. But those, who never make a real important decision in their life, who accept everything what their parents or family tell them, those are children. That's how _children_ behave, Takao.." He said. 

"Only _children_ simply accept the fact, that their parents have the right to make choices for them. Even _disobedien_t children never question the fact, that their parents have that right. 

They may choose to flout the rules, but they don't question their parents' right to _make_ those rules. 

But you, made your own decision, even when Otou-san said, you shouldn't do that. You made the decision, because of what had happened to you, and this decision changed your life." 

"But, but, I asked myself, if I had made the right choice! I am still a kid!" Protested Takao. 

"You questioned it. But you didn't say, 'Okay, I quit'. You thought about it. You said, you didn't want it. But did you ever really think, you would quit?" 

"No..." 

"Because?" 

"Because..." 

"Because you knew, what would have happened to the Hikari-clan. You knew and you wanted to prevent it. You were so selfless and sacrificed yourself for the clan. Even when you must..." 

"You've convinved me. But if I make still 'the' choice, what would you do?" Asked Takao. 

__

_\Tell me.... The truth...\_

Ren stared very seriously at his brother, who seemed so very _*young*_ to him even after what had happened. Too innocent. But still, so mature about this .... "If you truly understand what you're getting yourself into," Ren slowly began, "- and if you're _certain_ you can live with the consequences of your choice -- then I don't have the _right_ to stop you." 

__

_\Too innocent Takao. That will be your downfall.\_

Takao bowed his head. This was an important acknowledgement, that Ren gave his younger brother -- that Takao was such an adult in his eyes, and had the right to *choose* even the wrong choice-- even if he didn't agree with the choice. 

"Thank you." 

"Don't thank me. Oka-san would have said the same thing. Now we both know it. We can't escape our fates." 

__

_\Brother, you shouldn't trust me so much. What if I fail? What would happen? But I won't doubt in myself anymore. I'll make my choices. And live with the outcome.\_

"Hai, I will face my destiny. Proudly. Because I'm the Chosen, because I've been chosen. I am neither child nor adult. I am Kinomiya Takao, heir of the Hikari-line, supposed savior of the hidden Bit-Beast World, the immortal Child of Light. 

Child of the water and the wind. 

Holder of the Sword of Dragoon." 

"Yes, and I am Kinomiya Ren, heir of the Yami-line, supposed tamer of the dark-Bit-Beast World, the immortal Child of Darkness. 

Child of Ice and Earth. 

Holder of the Fang of the Metal Driger." 

"We are the Chosen. We are the guides. We are the guardians of the Bit-Beasts. (Mehrzahl) That is our destiny." 

Takao smiled sadly. 

"Our long awaited vow was spoken. Now you must go and learn all the things, which are hidden, waiting patiently for our coming. Now we will part, am I right?" 

"Yes. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. Till we meet again, Shippu." 

"Shippu?" Asked Ren. 

"Your name in the prophecy." 

"Wakatta. Sayonara, Otouto." With those words Shippu no Ren disappeared. 

Takao closed his eyes. The wind picked up again. Then he began to sway back and forth on the swing. 

It was slowly getting darker and the street-lamps were already flickering. 

Takao was quickly getting more speed, and was now in the air, laughing. 

__

_\Even when I can't soar through the sky like a Dragon, I can still pretend, that I'm happy!! I still can be happy! I will be happy! When I close my eyes, it feels like I'm flying! Even when I'm bound to my destiny! Who says I can't lead, even only a little, my fate? I won't be a plaything for fate! I am my own person! I'm an original!!\_

//Flying away, I want to fly away just as my heart leads.   
Flying away, for you I would race across the sky,   
flying...  
  
Farewell, you birds who set off into the eastern sky.   
The world is always waiting for you.  
  
Flying away, I want to fly away, drifting on the wind.   
Flying away, because of you I could become free,   
flying...// 

Brown eyes were twinkling, determinded and cheerful. 

__

_\And the next time, someone laughs and taunts me, I will say: You laugh because I'm different. I laugh because you're all the same!\ _

Takao smirked. 

__

_\I will change the world! I will be a cheerful and happy person! And maybe others will be happy too. From now, I will always be happy. I will always be smiling! For Ren, for others, and especially for me!\_

His ribbon, which held his hair back, suddenly snapped, and his blue streaks began to soar wildly through the air. __

_\Bit-Beast World, here I come!\_

****

**-Somewhere else-**

A tall man stood before a large mirror. He had tanned skin, long dark-blue hair, which reached the marble floor and kind-silver-blue eyes. 

The man chuckled. 

He was dressed in blue/ silver clothes in chinese style. 

The long-haired man stared in the mirror. In the mirror which reflected the image of a laughing, blue-haired child. 

"I'm very proud of you, Takao. I can hardly wait for the day, when we will finally meet." 

The mirror rippled and the image vanished. 

"Thank you, Rorrim fo eht Nesohc." 

The mirror rippled again. 

The man turned on his heel, but stopped after he´d heard a low voice. 

"You know, you won't succeed." 

The blue-haired man just raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

"Yes." 

A tall man, even taller than the blue-silver eyed man, stepped out of the shadows. He had cold red eyes and waist-reaching black hair. 

He wore a black silk-shirt, black trousers and black boots. 

"Black." 

"Hello, Dragoon. My dragon." Purred 'Black' 

"I am not your Dragon. Remember, I am Dranzer's mate, ....Black Dranzer." 

Black Dranzer smirked. "We will see about that,.... My dragon... Ryu-chan..." 

With those words, Black Dranzer disappeared in the shadows. 

Dragoon began to growl. "How I hate him! So arrogant! Hmpf!" 

A hurricane began to twist around him. 

When the hurricane was gone, so was the man. 

And once again the mirror's surface rippled and words appeared. 

There stood: 

__

_Eraweb fo tahw ruoy seye yam ees_

****

**-End-**

Ehehe, please review? Was it bad? 

asa-chan 


End file.
